Brothers and Sisters
by fxwritersblock
Summary: Angewomon and Wargreymon have to live a full week in their ultimate/mega forms
1. First day

**Rose: Just so you know, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

It was another day in the Digiworld, the Digidestains were cleaning up more Control Spires that Ken had created when he was the Digimon Emperor.

" Man! Why did I want to rule the Digiworld so badly?!" Complained ken, as Paildramon destroyed another Control Spire.

" You know, " Said Gatomon. " I kinda wish that I could Digivolve into Angewomon again.."

" Yah, Me too.." Sighed Agumon. " I miss being Wargreymon..."

Suddenly out of the sky, Azulongmon appeared.

" And it shaw happen since I have finally recovered!" Boomed the dragon Digimon.

" YYAAYY!" Shouted the Digimon.

" But there is a side effect." Warned the dragon.

" What do you mean?" Asked Mimi **( Yeah, she's there...)**

" It will take a week for you to be able to turn back to your prior forms."

" Well, We'll do it!" Smiled Tai.

" YUP!" Agreed the other Digidestains.

" Then let the Digivolution begin!" Boomed Azulongmon.

_Agumon Warp Digivolve to...Wargreymon!_

_Gabumon Warp Digivolve to...Metalgarurumon!_

_Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterrimon!_

_Kabuterrimon digivolve to...Alturkabuterrimon!_

_Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!_

_Ikkakumon Digivolve to...Zudomon!_

_Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!_

_Angemon Digivolve to...Magnangemon!_

_Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!_

_Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!_

_Togemon Digivolve to...Lilymon!_

_Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!_

_Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!_

_Veemon Digivolve to...Xveemon!_

_Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!_

_Hawkmon Digivolve to...Aquilamon!_

_Armadillomon Digivolve to...Ankylomon!_

The Digidestain stared in awe.

" Now if only Veemon could Digivolve into an angel too..." Sighed Davis.

" Hey! I'm trying!" Complained Xveemon.

* * *

**That night at the Kamiya residence...**

" And that's the full story." Sighed Kari.

Tai and Kari had just finished explaining why Angewomon and Wargreymon were joining them for dinner instead of Agumon and Gatomon...

" So that hot lady and dinosaur are actually Digimon?!" Asked Mr. Kamiya.

" For the millionth time, YES!" Complained Tai and Kari.

Angewomon and Wargreymon turned to each other.

" So this is where Tai's stupitity comes from!" Exclamed Wargreymon.

" No surprise here." Shrugged Angewomon.

" Hey! we are not stupid!" Complained the 2 males.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

It was a peaceful saturday, actually, _not so peaceful..._

Matt and T.K were coming over to do some projects with Tai and Kari, which ment Magnangemon and Metalgarurumon were coming too.

Angewomon was still sleeping...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

That sound was so loud, it made Angewomon jump out of bed and hit her head on the ceiling. Angewomon, having such a bad temper marched into the source of the scream (the bathroom...) to find Wargreymon in hyesterics...

" What the hell?!" Roared Angewomon.

" There's no more hair gel and I droped my comb in the toilet!" Complained Wargreymon.

Angewomon's eyebrow twiched under her helmet,

" This is what you woke me up for?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Why did I have to be the old man?!" Complained Magnangemon.

" Because ether that or the robot dog!" Responded T.K.

Magnangemon was dressed as an old man (he's just wearing a plaid clock and cane) while Metalgarurumon was wearing a blue leash held by the angel

Matt and T.K had just arrived at the Kamiya's apartment when they heard a scream in the apartment.

" AAAHHHHH! Digi-Mommy!" Screamed someone.

" What's going on?!" Matt questioned in horror.

Right on cue, Tai opened the door with a sweatdrop on his head.

" I bet you guys are wondering what's going on, right?"

T.K, Magnangemon, Metalgarurumon and Matt nodded.

" Well come in and take off your disguises."

The Digidestains of Hope and Friendship, along with their Digimon entered the apartment only to find Wargreymon being chased by Angewomon, but for some reason, Angewomon's wings were on fire!

Kari came over to Tai and gave him a list of groceries.

" Angewomon kinda used the last batch to try and kill Wargreymon... "

But Tai didn't listen, he was too busy staring at Angewomon's wings, just like Matt and T.K.

" Why are Angewomon's wings on fire?!" Exclamed Matt.

" It's a side effect for angry angel digimons **( Rose: Actualy, I don't know if that's real but still- MY FANFIC! )** " Explained Magnangemon.

The Digidestains and Digimon watched Angewomon chase Wargreymon...

" Guess that it doesn't really matter any that Wargreymon's one level higher then Angewomon." Mumbled Metalgarurumon.

" **HELP!**"


	2. pranks

It was day 3 of the week and things weren't going so well...

* * *

**Morning...**

Wargreymon was sleeping peacefully, all seemed perfect except...

Angewomon snuck up behind Wargreymon, she had a pie tin and a can of whip cream in her hands.

" This is gonna be so much fun!" Smirked the angel.

She took the pie tin, sprayed it full of cream, and placed it on Wargreymon's claw.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

Wargreymon stired, he had the weirdest dream, he was drowning in whip cream!

He put a claw on his forhead to releave him but...

SPLAT!

Whip cream splattered all over his face...

" ANGEWOMON!"

* * *

**Moments later...**

Wargreymon decided to take a shower, he turned on the waters but all the came out was glue!

" THAT'S NOT WATER!"

Wargreymon ran out of the washroom only to find a fan, a pillow, and Angewomon.

" Hope you like chickenmons SUCKER!" Yelled the angel.

She turned on the fan and riped the pillow, in a matter of seconds, Wargreymon was turned into Warchickenmon!

" Hey Wargreymon! I need you to-" Garudamon walked in only to be cut off.

" You did this?" The giant bird asked Angewomon.

" What?" Angewomon Cocked her head in confusion.

Garudamon face palmed.

* * *

**During some time in the afternoon...**

Wargreynon and Metalgarurumon were talking about Angewomon's pranks.

" I can't belive she chickenmoned you!" Laughed Metalgarurumon.

" It was EMBARRISSING!" Cryed Wargreymon.

" Celestial Arrow!"

Wargreymon looked up only to have an arrow of light get struck in his head. Good thing he wears a helmet...

" Why would Angewomon shoots me with her arrows?! Unless.."

Wargreymon looked at the arrow and found a milk bone attached to it.

" BONE!" Metalgarurumon pounced on Wargreymon, scratching every part of him.

" Get the hell off me!" Wailed Wargreymon.

* * *

**After dinner time...**

Wargreymon was still getting over being ' touched' by his partner. He was in Tai's room, curled in a ball, hugging Tai's teddy bear. Tai was not happy about this when he found out.

_**Flashback...**_

Tai had just come from soccer practice and was about to sleep for the rest of the dang day till...

When he entered his bedroom, he saw his Digimon curled up in a ball muttering words.

" Hey Wargreymon, what's wrong? Did you drop your comb in the toilet again?"

" He was all over me. Touching me!"

Tai sweat droped...

_**Flashback ends...**_

Wargreymon was still muttering until Angewomon entered the room.

" AAHHH! DON'T MAIM ME!" Wargreymon cried in terror.

" It's okay!" Assured Angewomon. " Did you like my pranks?"

" Yah very _Fun_." Wargreymon said with scarcasim. " By the way, How did you know Metalgarurumon would go crazy over the milk bone?"

" Well, Metalgarurumon is tecnically a wolf and since wolves are dogs and dogs love bones, it was only natural for Metalgarurumon to go crazy over milk bone. " Explained Angewomon.

" So, are you done pranking me?" Asked Wargreymon. He was despret

" Yeah probably," Sighed Angewomon. "Magnangewom caught me shooting that arrow at you and now I'm not aloud to do any more pranks as long as he's got 8 wings."

**Flashback...**

" Celestial Arrow!" Cried Angewomon as she shot her arrow of light at Wargreymon's helmet.

" What are you doing? " Angewomon gulped and turned around. There standing before her; Magnangemon.

" Nothing!" Lied Angewomon.

Magnangemon sighed.

" You are a Horrible lier!" Stated Magnangemon. " You are forbidden to do anymore pranks on him as long as I have 8 shining wings!"

" And how are you gonna make sure?" Smirked Angewomon.

Magnangemon released a small ball of light.

" This ball of light will tell me if you are doing anything wrong. mostly pranks."

Angewomon sighed. " Well, You just ruined my perfectly good day!"

**Flashback ends...**

" Well, better luck next time."

" Yup." And with that final word. Angewomon left the room.

Wargreymon was silent for a second, then...

" WOOHOO! I'M FREE BABY! I'M FREE!"

" I heard that!" Angewomon's voice rang trhough the door.


	3. Awkward

**Day 4...**

Angewomon was still fed up over Magnangemon, pranking a mega was the only fun she even had!

" What to do, what to do." Pondered the angel Digimon.

" Angewomon! Wargreymon! there's a Digimon on the rampage!" Kari burst through the door.

" YES!" Cheered Angewomon.

" What's so great about a Shadow weregarurumonn on the loose?!" Screamed the DigiDestain of light.

" Save the talk for later! I need to Kill!" Yelled Wargreymon.

* * *

**At Tokyo tower...**

" AAAHHHH!" Screamed a random opra singer.

" HELP!" Cried a random jerk to his girlfriend.

" Muahh ha ha!" Hoaled Shadow weregarurumon. " I will concure this world and become the supreme ruler!"

" That's what Myotismon said! And he failed in only 3 weeks!" Yelled Tai. " Go! Wargreymon!"

" Terra Force!"

A large ball of deadly energy hurled towards Shadow weregarurumon.

" Ha ha! You missed me!" The Were wolf gloated.

" Celestial Arrow!"

An arrow of light shot towards Shadow weregarurumon, but during have point, it flew a diffrent direction and missed!

" Can't you shoot an arrow straight?!" Complained Wargreymon

" Well at least I don't take my time with the enemy! Retorted Angewomon

" Whats the point of defeating the enemy? If you can't have fun with him first?!" Roared Wargreymon.

" You don't have to-"

" ENOUGH!"

Wargreymon and Angewomon gulped and turned around, behind them, stood a very angry Magnangemon and Metalgarurumon.

" He/She started it!" Angewomon and Wargreymon shoulted at the same time.

" No one cares who started it!" Yelled Metalgarurumon. " Magnangemon, finish that retorted dog!"

Magnangemon sighed.

" Fine...but you know that you're only insulting yourself... Gate of Destainy!"

A large golden gate appeared and sucked Shadow were garurumon in.

" I will have my revenge!"

* * *

_**Later that day in Mimi's apartment...**_

" Wow... That musta been awkward..." Stared Lilymon.

" Yeah, I know!" Exclamed Angewomon. " Who take's their time destroying the enemy?!

Lilymon sighed

" You know, when Patamon was Angemon, he was just plain cool! But when he became Magnangemon... Awkward..."

" By the way, how's being an ultimate?" Asked Angewomon.

" Awkward..." sighed Lilymon " Mimi's parents kept pleading me for stuff like I was god or something."

" That's not so bad..." Sighed Angewomon. " Tai's dad actually flirted with me..."

" OMG!"

" Yah, So how's Mimi?"

" Well, she's starting cooking classes, but so far failed the first few dishes..."

" Sad..."

" Well how's Kari?"

" Well, she's only at the starting point of puberty and, awkward..."

" You are the only other womon in the house besides Mrs. Kamiya"

" Good point..."

Suddenly, Stingmon bursted through the window and faced the 2 girls.

" Lilymon!" Shouted Stingmon.

" Y-yes?" Shuttered Lilymon.

" Will you go out with me?"

" Awkward..." Sighed Angewomon

* * *

**Rose: And that brings an end to chapter 3. please review!**


	4. the date

**Rose: ****As most of you random people read from the previous chapter, Stingmon asked Lilymon out on a date as a reference to the whole Stingmon/ Lilamon couple in xros wars ( Yah, I finally started to watch it.) , now, lets see what happens with Lilymon and Stingmon getting ready...Btw, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

* * *

**Day 4...**

" Ahhhhh!"

Angewomon woke up, she was staying over at Mimi's house, cause it turns out that Wargreymon snores in his sleep.

" Lilymon, what's wrong?!" Exclamed Angewomon.

" Mimi wants me to try on THAT!" Wimpered Lilymon, She pointed to a dress Mimi was holding. Angewomon Stared at the dress, it was pink, frilly, poofy, and so many other things that I will not describe.

" Aw! come on Lilymon! It'll make you look fabulous!" Wined Mimi.

" Actually, can I have it?" Asked Angewomon.

" Sure but arn't you a bit too big to wear that dress?" Asked Mimi.

" No, it's not for me, it's for a friend." Explained Angewomon.

" Who?" Asked Lilymon.

" Not telling!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

" Are you sure?!" Asked a worryed to death Stingmon.

" Stingmon, that's the best suit in the whole house! Which you broke..." Sighed Ken.

Wargreymon stared at Stingmon.

" You look like the most awkwardest guy in the Digiworld ever..."

" So I DON'T look good?!" Sobbed Stingmon.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

" I'll get it!" Answered Ken.

No sooner came in Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Alturkabuterimon, Tai, TK and Magnangemon.

" Congradulations!" Cheered Alturkabuterimon.

" How on earth did you fit through the door?!" Exclamed Wargreymon.

" Well..."

* * *

**Mean While...**

was preparing to go shopping until she stumbled and saw a giant Alturkabuterimon shaped hole ( Which use to be the door...).

" KEN!"

* * *

**At Mimi's house...**

" Are you sure I look alright?" Asked Liliymon.

" That's my best hair accesory! And you broke it!" Exclamed Mimi.

"Toped off with some of my feathers..." Muttered Angewomon.

Lilymon was wearing a pink flower clip ( lily) with pure white feathers at the back acting like leaves.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

" I'll get it!" Answered Mimi.

No sooner later came in Kari, Yolei, Aquilamon, Sora and Garudamon.

" Stingmon FINALLY asked you out!" Exclamed Kari.

" You knew?!" Screamed Lilymon

" We ALL knew!" Yelled Garudamon.

" Wait! How did you and Aquilamon fit through the door?!" Asked Angewomon.

" Well..." Began Sora, Yolei and Kari.

* * *

**Mean While ( Again!)...**

Mrs. Tachikawa was going out to buy some random stuff until... She stumbled and saw a HUGE Garudamon shaped hole in where the door WAS suppose to be.

" MIMI!"

* * *

**Around 1 hour later...**

It was time for Stingmon and Lilymon's date, secretly, the othe Digi-Destains and Digimons were spying on them...

" WOW! You look WOW! Studdered Stingmon.

" Thanks." Blushed Lilymon.

The others bit their tongue to keep them from laughing.

" They look so cute together!" Squealed Mimi.

" Quiet or we'll get caught!" Threatened Matt.

" Let's go to the park." Offered Stingmon.

" OK!" Smiled Lilymon

* * *

**At the park...**

Usually, at a park, you would see hundreds of people but...

**Flashback...**

Around 5 minutes earlier, there were people, but then...

" OMG!" Yelled a random kid. " A giant bug!"

" With a babe!" Yelled a Random dude even though he was with his girlfriend.

" HEY! I'm your babe!" Yelled the random girlfriend. " That's it! We're through!"

Everyone ran the heck away from the 2 Digimon...

**Flashback Ends...**

" Look! A bee!" Exclamed Stingmon.

" So cute!" Sighed Lilymon.

Meanwhile, The others were hiding in a tree.

" They make a perfect couple!" Sighed Sora.

" Considering that they pretty much fawn over almost anything." Added Tai.

" Tecnically, they have a 95% chance of being happy together." Explained Izzy.

" You don't need to search it up to know THAT!" Hissed Angewomon.

" I agree with her." Agreed Magnangemon.

* * *

**Around 2 hours later...**

Stingmon and Lilymon had so far gone to a resturant ( Mimi and Ken had given them a hundred dollars each), freaked out people, went shopping, and freaked out people and freaked out even more people.

" Well, I guess that it's time to go home." Sighed Lilymon.

" Yup." Sighed Stingmon.

" I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too."

" I'll miss you more."

" No, I'll miss you more."

" No, I'll miss you more!"

" No, I'll miss you more!"

" No, I'll miss you more!"

" No, I'll miss you more."

" No, I'll miss you more!"

" No, I'll miss you more!"

" No, I'll miss you more!"

" WILL YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS JUST GO HOME AND MISS EACHOTHER?!" Wargreymon jumped out of his hiding place.

" Stalker!" Yelled Lilymon. " Flower Cannon!"

That Flower Cannon musta been really powerful because it knocked Wargreymon out.

" I love your Cannons." Sighed Stingmon.

" Talk about S+L" Sighed Angewomon

* * *

**Rose: Okay, for those random readers that wanted more Angewomon and Wargreymon, Sorry for the dissapointment. Please Review. **


	5. Revenge on an angel

**Rose: OKAY! So far, I've gotton great reviews! So let's keep it this way! BTW, after this chapter, only 2-3 more chapters to go!**

* * *

**Day 5...**

It was the day after the date, not much was going on...YEAH RIGHT! Xveemon, Davis, T.K, Wargreymon, Tai, Cody and Ankylomon went around town to show the Digimons around.

Meanwhile, Remember in the last chapter when Angewomon got a frilly pink dress? Here's why!

* * *

**T.K's house...**

Angewomon was still mad at Magnangemon for not letting her do any pranks, so...

Magnangemon was on the couch taking a nap, he was dreaming about...something...

" -Mon... will you -arry me?...- You will?! I -ust be -he happi- ang- Digi- in the world..." Mumbled Magnangemon.

What he didn't know was that Angewomon was behind him...

" FYI, During weddings, you must wear your best clothes." Whispered Angewomon, then, she started to applie make up all over the male angel's face.

* * *

**Around 1 hour later...**

" Gr.. what?" Muttered Magnangemon, he had just woken up from a splendid dream. "I hope that dreams become reality." Sighed the angel, he went to the washroom to wash his face but then...

" ANGEWOMON!" Magnangemon was wearing an extremly puffy pink dress and his helmet was removed, instead of an angelic and pure face, it looked like he came out of a chinese tea house! he was wearing heavy blue eyeshadow, had extremly pink circular blush, and on his forhead, in lipstick wrote; "_ Angewomon was here- SUCKER!_"

* * *

**On the roof...**

Angewomon was on T.K's roof reading a magazine when she heard; " ANGEWOMON!"

" Guess he woke up." Blinked Angewomon.

* * *

**That afternoon...**

" Man, that was such a great day!" Exclamed Xveemon.

" If you mean being chased by the japanese army, then yah, GREAT!" Tai sarcastically said.

" Anyway, thanks for letting us come over to your house B.K." Smiled Davis.

" You're welcome, and it's T.K." Corrected T.K. as he opened the door, walked in, and screamed.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

" What's wrong?!" Exclamed Ankylomon, and then he saw it... " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

There, standing right infront of them was a hidious Magnangemon.

" Don't blame me! It was Angewomon! Plus, This is 8 hour long makeup!" Complained the angel.

" Then why do you still have a dress on?" Asked Wargreymon.

" Oh, she glued it on with 8 hour long glue."

" Now I know why you wear a helmet!" Complained Davis.

" Angewomon! You wait till I get my Hands on you!"

" Oh, she's on the roof." Explained Xveemon.

* * *

**On the roof...**

" Mmmhhh, Looks like the others came home." Sighed Angewomon. " Well, Better get to kari."

Angewomon was just about to leave when she came face to face with a very angry Magnangemon.

" Hello... Did you go to a very violent Teashop?" Shuddered Angewomon.

" I'm gonna send you to Digi-hell!" Yelled Magnangemon.

" Oh GOD! BUDDA! JESUSE! SOMEONE!" Cryed Angewomon as she flew away from the angry angel.

* * *

**BONUS!**

**Rose: A never before scene of when Davis first encounters Tokomon!**

" Ow!" The New Digidestains had just flown out of the Digi portal.

" Davis! Are you o.k?" Pouted Demiveemon.

" Yah, I'm fine, B.J. broke my fall..." Replied Davis.

" T.K. didn't break your fall, I Did!" Yelled Ken.

" Hey, has anyone seen Patamon?" Asked Gatomon.

" No, but I did find this cute bunny rabbit!" Squealed Yolei.

" Tokomon!" Exclamed T.K.

" Hey T.K! Long time no see!" Smiled Tokomon.

" This thing is Patamon?!" Exclamed Davis. "Wow! I bet that even Demiveemon could beat him!"

" Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Growled Tokomon.

" And so what?" Laughed Davis as he patted Tokomon's head harshly.

" GRR!" *CHOMP!* Tokomon bit Davis's hand.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

**Rose: Okay, Sorry for the short chapter, Please REVIEW!**


	6. The lady stone

**Rose: Kay kay, only 1-2 more chapters to go, Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Day 6...**

It was only one day before the Digimons could turn back to their default forms, The boys decided to go to the Digiworld to play a game of soccer.

but on the way...

" LOOK AT THIS!" Sreamed Tai as he picked up a weird stone, the stone was a hot shade of pink with a pair of lips carved into it, it was glowing.

" Tai! put that down!" Exclamed Wargreymon.

" Why?" Asked Davis.

" WHY!? 'Cause that's a Lady stone!" Hollered Xveemon.

" What's a Lady stone?" Questioned Cody.

" It's a magical stone with a creepy ability," Explained Magnangemon " Whatever Digimon aborbs the stone with instantly Digivolve into Their Ultimate or Mega form, But instead, a LADY VERSION!"

" But it doesn't work on feminane Digimons, and the effect of the stone's only temporary until sunset while the infected Digimon turns back into a Digiegg and the stone waits for it's next victem." Added Ankylomon.

Suddenly, a random Koromon bounced by, and ate the stone...ATE THE STONE?!

" IT ATE IT!" Exclamed Metalgarurumon.

_Koromon Warp Digivolve to...Lady Wargreymon!_

Everyone stared in horror, especially Wargreymon himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The female Digidestain were having some fun reading magazines ( I left Aquilamon out for a VERY good reason!).

" Honestly, why do humans like to wear makeup? can't they just stick with their looks?" Asked Angewomon.

" I agree." Nodded Kari.

" Well not EVERYONE'S born pretty!" Yelled Yolei.

" Sheesh, you're only wearing glasses." Sighed Mimi.

" Wonder how the boys are doing?" Thought Sora.

* * *

**Digiworld...**

" OMG!" Cried Cody.

Lady Wargreymon was pretty much a typical Wargreymon excepted that "she" had long red hair tied with ribbons, a jewel studded shield and helmet, And her armer was pink to the maximum!

" Um, hi?" Questioned Wargreymon.

" OMG! You're hot!" Squealed Lady Wargreymon, she dove on top of Wargreymon and started kissing him.

" AAAHHHHHH! GET HER OFF ME!" Screamed Wargreymon.

" This is why I don't have a Girlfriend." Muttered Matt.

" You know, they should really make all of our adventures into a reality show." Said Cody.

" Hey guys! You hear that?! they found out!" Tai shoulted randomly.

" What do you-" Davis was cut off.

A group of random filmers suddenly appeared.

* * *

**With the girls...**

Kari was just playing with Angewomon's ribbon when- _BEEP!_

Kari opened her Cellphone.

" It's a text from Tai." Said Kari.

"What's it say?" Asked Lilymon.

" It says," Began Kari. " HELP! there is a crazy lady wargreymon smoochin with wargreymon! sos asap!"

" That's weird..." Sora sweatdroped.

" Hold on, he sent 2 pictures." Said Kari. When she saw the 2 pictures, she started laughing.

" What's so funny?" Asked Mimi, then she saw them...

One picture was Lady Wargreymon, the other picture was Wargreymon's helmet covered in lipstick.

" Poor him..." Said Garudamon.

* * *

**Around 3 hours later when the Lady stone FINALLY came out...**

Wargreymon was traumatized by all the kissing and "stuff"...

" I am never getting a girlfriend..." He muttered...

Angewomon stared at him, " I feel ya bud..."

* * *

**Rose: Okay, sorry about the short chapter but my fingers hurt. Please Review!**


	7. surprise!

**Rose: Okay, this is the VERY last chapter for this story! I'd do another one but... I'M COMING DOWN WITH WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

**Day 7...**

It was FINALLY the last day for the Digimon's to stay in their most powerful CURRENT forms ( Ankylomon, Aquilamon, XVeemon, Stingmon ). But the Digidestain were'nt having such a good time...

* * *

**With Tai, Kari, Angewomon, Wargreymon...**

It was morning, FINALLY!

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, at 5:00 in the morning...until...

*SNORE!*

Almost everyone woke up and went to Tai's room, all VERY cranky! When they entered the room, they saw Tai wearing earmuffs and frowning.

" What's going on?!" Demanded Angewomon.

" WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WARGREYMON'S SNORING HAS BEEN KEEPING ME UP FOR THE PAST 7 DAYS! I THINK HE BROKE MY SOUND PROOF WALLS!"

" Tai has sound proof walls?" Ask Kari."

Mrs. Kamiya sighed.

" When Tai was FINALLY potty trained, we thought we were finally done with all his issues, and then it turns out he inherited his fathers snore..."

" HEY! I DO NOT SNORE!" Mr. Kamiya protested.

" Ya, tell that to the sound proof walls..."

" WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SAYING?! WHAT AM _I_ SAYING?!" Screamed Tai.

* * *

**With Matt and Metalgarurumon...**

It was about 12:00 noon, which meant Matt had to cook his dad some lunch.

" Hey Matt."

" What up Metalgarurumon?"

" I thought that only human GIRLS could cook delicious chilly." Said a perplexed Metalgarurumon.

" Well..., MOM'S not here!" Yelled Matt.

Smoke started to rise...

" YOU'RE BURNING THE CHILLY!"

" AHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

" AHHH! I WANT MY DIGI-MOMMY! OR ELECMON! WHICH EVER ONE WORKS!"

* * *

** With T.K. and Magnangemon...**

It was around...well afternoon, T.K. was kinda doing the impossible...

HE WAS HAVING A DANCE OFF WITH HIS DIGIMON!

" LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT! "

" UP DOWN UP DOWN!"

*_BEEP!_ *

T.K. and Magnangemon stoped immedietly.

" And the winner is...THE HOT ANGEL!" Announced the machine.

" OH! COME ON!" Yelled T.K.

* * *

** With Sora and Garudamon...**

Sora was looking for her soccer ball...

" Hey Garudamon, have you seen my lucky soccer ball?"

"um...no..." Stuttered the over grown chicken.

Suddenly, a popping noise was heard...

" Garudamon..."

" Yes Sora?!"

Stand up!"

Garudamon stood up, right where her butt was, there was a deflated soccerball...

" Garudamon!"

* * *

**With Lilymon a nd Mimi...**

It was peaceful...UNTIL NOW!

" Say ahhhhhh!" Smiled Mimi.

" NO!" Screamed Lilymon. Lilymon was binded to a chair...

" Why?"

" B-Because...BECAUSE YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT COOKING!" Stuttered Lilymon.

" W-what?!" Mimi went to shock and fainted...

Lilymon sweatdroped...

" Oops..."

* * *

**With Izzy and Alturkabuterimon...**

Izzy was reading some random stuff online, Alturkabuterimon was watching a show about bugs.

" So thats why no one cares about them..." Izzy read.

Suddenly, the earth shook ( Or ground...)!

" OMG!SHE'S HOT!" Alturkabuterimon was jumping so awkwardly, you could have sworn that he was doing the " Love love dance".

Izzy looked at the T.V. screen and sweatdroped...

" That's a monarch butterfly...'

" THAT'S HOT!"

* * *

**With Joe and Zudomon...**

Zudomon was playing wack-a-mole...AND DESTROYING THE APARTMENT!

" Zudomon! stop it or-"

Joe was cut off, apparently, Zudomon accidently wacked his head...

"oop..."

* * *

**With Davis and Xveemon...**

Xveemon was singing...AND IT WAS HORRIBLE!

" SO HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

" Xveemon! stop! my family's going deaf! the whole town is going deaf!"

Xveemon's tail slaped Davis and knocked him unconcious...

" IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT! AT YOUR BABY!"

* * *

**With Stingmon and Ken...**

Ken was frustrated, it wasn't because he failed a test. it was beacuse...STINGMON DRANK ALL HIS COLOGE!AND WAS FARTING!

" STINGMON! STOP FARTING!

" I'M SORRY! BUT I ATE TOO MUCH BEANS!"

" NO WONDER WE DIDN'T HAVE BEAN SALADE!"

_* fart fart fart*_

" EW!"

* * *

** With Yolei and Aquilamon...**

Youlei was trying to make an omlette but...

" WELL THE HECK DID ALL OF THE EGGS GO?!"

" Um..." Stuttered Aquilamon.

" Stand up!"

Aquilamon stood up to reveal 12 broken eggs...

" OH NO! NOW THEY'LL NEVER HATCH!" Wailed Aquilamon.

" THEY WERE LAYED BY A ROOSTER! IT WAS THE EGG'S DESTONY TO BE EATEN!"

* * *

**With Cody and Ankylomon...  
**

Cody was looking for his father's suitcase, and then...

" AHHH! ANKYLOMON! GET OFF MY FATHER'S SUITCASE!"

Ankylomon grunted and moved.

" This was- this was...ONE OF MY FATHER'S LAST POSSETIONS!" Wailed Cody.

* * *

**Hours later...**

It was the end of the day, all the DigiDestains met up in the Digital world to wait for their Digimons to turn back into their prior forms.

Suddenly, Azulongmon appeared.

" um, hello..."

" Azulongmon, what's wrong? You seem worried." Asked Kari.

" Well um...turns out the Digimons are gonna take a MONTH before they turn back into their prior forms..."

" WHAT?!NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Rose: End of story!**


End file.
